Les Exclus de la Société pour le SUNSET©
by AllielHaylliePills
Summary: Nous sommes reporters pour le SUNSET©, nous exelons dans la rubrique Les exclus de la Société, le projet nº58,en cours, porte sur MISSION ROBERT. Hayllie et Alliel Pills pour le SUNSET© .
1. Chronique de ROBERT:Robert, un etre

****

'' LES EXCLUS DE LA SOCIÉTÉ ''

**__**

_PAR HAYLLIE ET ALLIEL PILLS___

**__**

**Notes avant lecture :**

Alliel Pills et moi, Hayllie Pills outre nos occupations, sommes Reporter au SUNSET© dans la Rubrique _Les exclus de la Société._

En ce moment nous travaillons sur le projet nº 58 intitulé **MISSION ROBERT**.

Alliel Pills, chère sœur de plume, écrit aussi des Fans fics respectables (Harry Potter) en plus de son Poste au SUNSET© : sous son pseudo Alliel.

Ce premier article publié porte donc sur **MISSION ROBERT**, et paraît comme une biologie de Robert afin que vous vous fassiez petite idée du personnage  et des circonstances qui nous ont poussé choisir son cas pour illustré le projet nº58 qui je vous le rappelle rentre dans la rubrique , les Exclus de la société.

Robert l'exclue de la société Situation de Robert fin de l'année 1999 

Pour certaines personnes tels la concierge de l'immeuble, la vendeuse de serpillière, et son fidèle ami Conan :Travailleur à la chaîne de l'usine de drogue du quartier et dealer aux heures de repos, Robert malgré son age peu avancé avait la carrure pour rentré dans le métier.

Robert, donc, 17 ans, ancien fumeur de Cannabis devenue prostituée à la mosquée Chiite de Bagdad, dans laquelle il a était envoyé par sa famille d'accueil, commence à déprimé en effet en prenant de l'age, ses habitués ne cessent de lui dire qu'il devient de plus en plus masculin.

A dix-sept ans  et demi, Rob subit sa première opération esthétique payée à l'aide de sa recette du mois.

Eh !Oui voyez-vous, la sécurité sociale n'a pas accepté les frais du Chirurgien Plasticien, pourtant notre cher Robert est encore et toujours Français, travesti mais Français.

Apres une lourde opération, il est devenu**e ** ce qu'il y a de plus masculin euh…féminin au monde, pardon. De quoi faire rêver une extrême minorité de gens !

Transsexuel de son état, Robert est et restera toujours la midinette par excellence de la mosquée, ce qui lui valut le prix de _Poufpouf_ de l'année.

Nous avons fouillé loin dans le passé de notre chère Robert avant  ses 17 ans et nous avons trouvé qu'après une enfance « merveilleuse » dans la banlieue de Saint-Denis, à l'age de quatorze ans il entama une carrière somptueuse dans le monde du vice, drogue, proxénétisme (je précise :activités délictueuses), il s'était fait un nom , certes irrrespectables dans le monde de tout les jours mais dans sa banlieue et dans les pays Orientaux, le nom de Robert MeWoman , son pseudo lors de ses heures d'activités, est connu de tout le monde.

En plus de l'acquisition de son pseudonyme, il avait une place sur, sa famille était fière de lui.

Même son père qui l'avait renié lorsqu'il avait reposé dans un super- marché  un paquet de cigarette qu'il avait l'intention de voler, revient vers lui et ce-dernier lui demanda humblement pardon. Nous voyons ici l'importance de la famille pour Rob, aujourd'hui il remercie ses parents de lui avoir donné sa chance en l'envoyant la-bas loin des siens mais ou il a appris tellement de choses.

En ce moment Rob garde le moral et l'espoir en pensant qu'un jour les prostituée auront la semaine des 35 heures, les congés payés et qu'elle seront reconnues.

_Les exclus de la société_, Hayllie Pills, Reporter au **SUNSET©**.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour « La Chronique de Robert » avec Alliel Pills.


	2. Chronique de ROBERT:Ce qui a poussé Rob ...

**Notes avant lecture :**

Hayllie Pills et moi, outre nos occupations, sommes Reporter au SUNSET© dans la Rubrique _Les exclus de la Société._

En ce moment nous travaillons sur le projet nº 58 intitulé **MISSION ROBERT**.

Hayllie Pills, chère sœur de plume, se consacre seulement à cette rubrique, en revanche moi j'écris de Fanfics tout à fait respectable sur Harry Potter sous mon Pseudo :Alliel

Ce second article publié porte donc sur **MISSION ROBERT**, et paraît comme la suite de la biographie de Robert afin que vous vous fassiez petite idée du personnage  et des circonstances qui nous ont poussé choisir son cas pour illustré le projet nº58 qui je vous le rappelle rentre dans la rubrique , les Exclus de la société.

**Comment Robert est arrivé si loin dans le monde du Vice ?**

A l'âge de cinq ans, Robbie regarde Bip Bip et le Coyote, rien de plus normal pour un garçon de son age, il va à l'école et apprend à dessiner plusieurs lettre, disant même que la lettre Q avait une calligraphie grossière, bref Robert était un élève normal et fort apprécié par ses amis.

Apres son entrée en Cours Préparatoire, un événement vient bouleverser sa vie, en effet ses parents dicorcent, son pére Harvey se remarie avec Jack et sa mère Lynn tombe amoureuse d'une Révolutionnaire pour la Libération de Lesbienne, Mesquine.

Robert se met à regarder Charlie et Betti Boop avec ses mère et  Speedy Gonzalez avec ses père, ses résultats scolaires dégringolent, c'est le Chaos.

A l'age de huit ans, il s'éprend du cassier de Cinéma X du coin de la rue qu'il fréquentait mais Ernie le rejette.

Rob se sent mal, il cherche quelqu'un sur qui s'épancher, il rentre chez ses pères pensant qu'ils pourraient l'aider mais tous ce qu'ils trouvent en rentrant chez lui ce sont les Camélias Rouges que Harvey avait offert Jack pour leur second anniversaire de Mariage, elles étaient par terre comme si que quelqu'un les avait piétinés puis il entendit des hurlements : ''Mais Jackie je suis désolé !!'' ''C'est normal, c'était évident, une tel relation n'aurait jamais pu marcher, pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que tu étais, une femme, un travesti, Tu es un être mesquin, je te Haie''.

Il se mit à ruminer des pensées, des théories sur les deux évènement qui venait de se passer, il se fait rejeter par Ernie, ses parents se séparent de nouveau, son premier père est une femme, y a t- il une relation qui fonctionne ?

Il en vint donc à la conclusion que seul les travestis avait un avantage après tout son père et sa mère, ou plutôt, sa mère et sa mère couple 1, avait vécu en ménage pendant six longues années !

Il se laisse pousser les cheveux jusqu'au hanches et tous les jours il va chez l'esthéticienne pour se faire limer ses ongles,

A l'age de 12 ans on l'appelle la _Pin Up _des trans. Quand elle se rend, toujours fidèle à Ernie, dans son cinéma X préféré.

Ces dans cette année que tout est décisif pour elle, elle rencontre Conan , le dealer et proxénète qui devient un de ses grands amis sans savoir qu'il la manipule, elle joue son avenir.

Apres que Jackie est quitté Harvey, Lynn et Mesquine ont des problèmes d 'argent, les trois adultes décident de faire ménage à trois mais les problèmes persistent, ils envoient donc Robert en Orient.

Apres son  opération esthétique à 17 ans , Robert se sent belle et reprend du service mais un inconvénient gênant vient troubler sa carrière, elle rencontre, dans un bar, Conan là-bas qui était venu contrôlé ses filières orientales, il lui en voulait énormément de l 'avoir quitté.

Elle lui expliqua les circonstances qui l'on poussé à partir mais il ne veut rien entendre, une bataille dégénère entre eux deux, elle finie assez mal pour Conan, faut dire que Robbie avait une forte poigne, les autorités veulent la lyncher mais un de ses clients ,avocat, la défend et obtient pour elle un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique en disant qu'il était instable et légèrement arriéré.

Là-bas dans son Asile, il rencontrera beaucoup de personne capable de beaucoup avec peu, des personnes qui ont un cœur et qu'ils sont comme lui, pour une fois il se sentira bien dans un endroit ou on l'aura envoyé de force, il se sentait comme chez lui…

_Les Exclus de la Société_ par Alliel Pills pour le SUNSET©


	3. Chronique deROBERT: Plaidoirie pour un e...

               **Notes avant lecture :**

Hayllie Pills et moi, outre nos occupations, sommes Reporter au SUNSET© dans la Rubrique _Les exclus de la Société._

En ce moment nous travaillons sur le projet nº 58 intitulé **MISSION ROBERT**.

Hayllie Pills, chère sœur de plume, se consacre seulement à cette rubrique, en revanche moi j'écris de Fanfics tout à fait respectable sur Harry Potter sous mon Pseudo :Alliel

Ce second article publié porte donc sur **MISSION ROBERT**, et paraît comme la suite de la biographie de Robert afin que vous vous fassiez petite idée du personnage  et des circonstances qui nous ont poussé choisir son cas pour illustré le projet nº58 qui je vous le rappelle rentre dans la rubrique , les Exclus de la société.

    Chronique De Robert

         Plaidoirie pour un homme pas comme les autres.

**                 Un Marlène transformé : **

 Revenant des Balkans, j'ai rencontré mes anciens amis  Bolcheviks, ils semblent étonné de mon retour au pays, à vrai dire,  Ils ne m'ont même pas reconnu. 

       En effet, à la suite de mon séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique, j'ai foncé à Bagdad chez un chirugien-plasticien Mohamed Jtérefélaface, spécialisé dans la transformation du corps masculin. Bref, ce fut un succès énorme, j'étais très heureux une nouvelle vie commencée. Mon séjour dans l'asile m'avait complexé, là-bas personne ne voulait de moi, il disait que j'étais trop masculine mais la chance m'a apporté Sandra, elle m'aimé, nous nous aimions, quelle belle conjugaison. Je lui écrivais des poèmes tel que : si le verbe aimer n'existé pas, en te voyant le l' aurait inventer. (Dans ces moment là je voulais redevenir un homme, mais le jour ou je lui en ai parlé, elle s'y ait farouchement opposé, c'est après cela que j'ai appris qu'elle était lesbienne)Mais il était sûr qu'elle avait sa place dans l'asile. Malheureusement la pauvre fille s'est tuée. Elle était à l'aise dans l'asile, là-bas, elle avait de la nourriture tous les jours, elle avait même une piscine d'après elle, mais en fait ce n'était que son verre d'eau. Un jour, par une journée d'été, la canicule abattait tout le monde, elle crevait tellement de chaleur qu'elle a plongé dans sa piscine, donc dans son verre, elle était bien assommée puis elle s'est enfermé dans son placard ou elle a avalé la clés et elle s'est laissé pourrir,(cela justifier son incarcération à son cher asile). Quel triste destin pour nous mais quel heureux destin pour elle. Je suis au congrès de « Nous les hommes, sommes-nous des femmes », nous débattons sur le fais que certaines personnes ont honte d'elle-même. Quelle honte y a t-il a avoir de ne pas être comme les autres ? Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous pose la question : A-t-on le droit dans notre société d'avoir honte de nous ?

  Mon nouveau corps me donne l'espoir que un jour nous soyons acceptés, et que nous n'ayons plus aucunes raisons d'avoir honte de nous.   

                       Alliel Pills, _Les Exclus de la Société pour le SUNSET©_


End file.
